The Remakes
by SpicySugar
Summary: After graduating, most of the seventh years are partying at a non-alcoholic karaoke club. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny (details why she’s there in the story) get up the nerve to perform, but they need one more person. When that person is Draco, what co


AN: PLOT BUNNY ALERT!!! Anyone who has been following my stories since I was a brand new member a year and a half ago (which is probably very few people still reading my stuff) will sort of recognize this plot bunny. I've been thinking and pondering about actually writing this for at least three months, and now that I have some new CD's, I finally felt the true calling to FINALLY write it down. Just a note, Draco is a TINY bit OOC. Just as "It Didn't Last" is a replacement for MBY, THIS is a replacement for RoR. So, as you might've guessed, this could get random. I've kept you waiting long enough! Here it is!

Summary: After graduating, most of the seventh years are partying at a non-alcoholic karaoke club. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny (details why she's there in the story) get up the nerve to perform, but they need one more person. When that person is Draco, what could happen? R&R!

* * *

"I can't believe it! We've finally graduated!" Hermione squealed. They were currently inside a wizarding karaoke club, and they were have a fabulous time drinking butterbeer and watching some of their friends go up on stage, singing and performing. 

"Yeah, Ron and I thought we wouldn't make it," said Harry with a laugh.

"Well, you may be excited, but I've still another year to go!" said Ginny. The aged Headmaster had allowed the seventh years to invite sixth-year students, but only a certain number.

Ron, who had been unusually quiet since the performances started, suddenly spoke.

"You know, I think we should go up there and perform, guys," he said. The three other Gryffindors instantly stopped chatting and stared at him. Harry finally spoke after a long pause.

"Uh, Ron, are you sure no one spiked one of your butterbeers with firewhiskey or something? Because from that statment, it sure seems like it."

"No, I'm serious! I've heard Hermione and Ginny both sing, and they're fabulous!"

"When have you heard me sing?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, come on, Gin, you only hole yourself up in your bedroom everyday and sing to Celestina Warbeck," said Ron.

"But I know you've never heard me sing, Ron," said Hermione, "because my voice is _not_ fabulous."

"Well, actually, I overheard you singing along to one of the songs earlier," he said, blushing slightly. "But that's not the point. Anyway, Harry, you and I know how to play the guitar because of those muggle lessons we took last summer.

"But we only took those because we had nothing better to do!" protested Harry.

"But still, we can both play fairly good. Remember how we learned the electric and bass parts to that one muggle song?"

"You mean the one by Hilary Duff? Man, I'm embarrased by that! It's a girl song!" said Harry. "I mean, just the title is just so . . . girly!"

"Which one is it?" asked Hermione, now interested.

Harry lowered his voice. "It's called 'Do You Want Me.' There, happy?"

"Oh, I love that song!" chorused Hermione and Ginny. They smiled at each other.

"You know, maybe we _could_ pull off a performance!" said Ginny.

"One problem: we don't have a drummer," said Harry. There was a moment of silence before a new voice spoke.

"I can play drums," came the male voice. The four former Gryffindors turned to see Draco Malfoy standing before them.

"_You_ can play the drums, Malfoy?" asked an astonished Ron, ignoring the fact that he was actually talking to them civilly.

"And, you can believe it if you want to, I know that song, too," he said, his head bowed, and speaking so softly they could barely hear him.

"Hold on, back up. First of all, why are you _willingly_ telling us this and not being sarcastic or mean or anything else that you normally do?" asked Ginny.

"And why were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" demanded Hermione.

"Well, if the Weaselette and the Mudblood can't handle it, then I suppose I'll just take back the offer," he said, although the insulting names didn't have as much contempt as they normally did. "I was just trying to help you out. After all, school's done, and we're all - well, _most_ of us - a little more mature now, don't you think?"

"That still doesn't answer my question of why you were eavesdropping on our conversation," said Hermione.

"I was sitting near you and I overheard it. I wasn't _eavesdropping_."

"Well, if you want to 'help us out' and be our drummer for this, then it's all right with me," said Ginny. Ron agreed, as did Harry, and after a moment or two, Hermione did as well.

"I'll go up and tell them that we want to perform next," said Hermione, and she walked up to the DJ.

"Hey, me and a few of my friends wanted to perform next," she said to him.

"Okay, what song?"

"'Do You Want Me,' by Hilary Duff."

"Who?" asked the bewildered DJ.

"She's a muggle artist."

"Oh. Well, sorry, but I don't carry muggle karaoke soundtracks," he responded.

"Oh, we don't need a soundtrack. Just a drum set, an electric guitar, and a bass guitar," said Hermione.

"You mean you're going to play the music yourselves?" The DJ was shocked.

"That's right. So, can you get me those instruments?" she asked.

"Sure, we've got a few guitars in the back and there's a drumset already onstage. You all can go backstage and practice and whatnot while the next person goes on, she's already reserved her spot next. The guitars are right there visible on the left wall. Just go through this door here to get backstage."

"Thank you very much," said Hermione, and walked back over to her four other musicians. "We're supposed to go backstage for the moment while the next performance is going on. Come on!" she said excitedly, and she practically skipped through the door, followed by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Harry and Ron both stood in awe at the guitars on the wall, and picked out their favorite ones. Harry, who played the electric guitar, had selected a white and red one, while Ron, who played bass, had selected a black and blue one. Meanwhile, Draco was looking at the older drumset in the corner.

"Okay guys, we have some time to practice once through to make sure we can do it properly, so let's get going!" Hermione said, then cast a silencing charm on the room.

* * *

They had run through the song once and had adjusted certain things here and there, and all five of them were very excited and nervous about performing on stage in front of many wizards and witches. 

"Oh, I hope we're not booed off of the stage . . ." said Hermione worriedly.

"I don't think we will be, don't worry. I think we sounded great practicing," said Harry. The DJ poked his head into the room just then.

"Okay you guys, you're on. Good luck," he said, and disappeared out the door. They all walked onto the stage, now more nervous than ever. Hermione, although shaking, took the liberty to introduce their song to their audience. She put a magnifying charm on her voice, as did Ginny.

"Uh, hi everybody . . . you all probably haven't heard this song before, as it's made by a muggle artist, but we hope you'll like it . . . so, uh, here we go . . ." said Hermione.

(AN: I know, you hate these, but I have to say something here. Whenever you see "H" next to a song line, Hermione is singing. When you see "G," Ginny is singing, and when you see "B," they're both singing. I'll put any music details in _italics_.)

_Harry starts playing a simple melody and Draco is keeping the beat with a cymbal._

H - I cry like a baby when I don't get my way

B - Do you want me?

G - I won't apologize when I make a mistake

B - Do you want me?

_Ron joins in with the guitar meoldy and Draco begins play some of the drums._

B - I got scars on my heart and they won't go away

B - I looking for someone to take them from me

H - Everybody knows I'm a little insane.

B - Do you want me?

G - Oh, I try to be normal . . .

H - I try to put one foot . . . in front of the other . . .

_Both Guitars and Drums go to a hard rock beat_

B - And I feel you don't even know I'm alive

B - I open my mouth 'cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky

B - And I feel you think that I'm out of my mind

B - And maybe you're scared to be right . . .

B - But you'll never know 'til you get me alone . . .

B - Do you want me?

_Guitars and drums go back to original melody_

H - I tell it to you straight so it can't get worse

B - Do you want me?

G - I wanna show you me but first thing's first

B - Do you want me?

B - I'm looking for a saviour to save my soul

B - All the damage that I've done has left a big hole

G - Everybody knows I just want someone to hold

B - Do you want me?

H - Oh, I try to insane . . .

G - I try to put one foot . . . in back of the other . . .

_Back to rock beat_

B - And I feel you don't even know I'm alive

B - I open my mouth 'cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky

B - And I feel you think that I'm out of my mind

B - And maybe you're scared to be right . . .

B - But you'll never know 'til you get me alone . . .

_Different rock beat_

H - You're lookin' at me strange like you don't know my name,

G - You're lookin' at me strange like you don't know my name,

B - You're lookin' at me strange like it's some kinda phase,

B - You're lookin' at me strange like you want me to change . . .

_Put simply: Harry and Ron go crazy with the guitars and Draco is slammin' on the drums and they continue through chorus._

B - And I feel you don't even know I'm alive

B - I open my mouth 'cause I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky

B - And I feel you think that I'm out of my mind

B - And maybe you're scared to be right . . .

G - But you'll never know 'til you get me alone . . .

H - _(overlapping a little)_ Do you, do you, do you want me?

H - Do you, do you, do you want me?

G - _(overlapping a little) _You'll never know 'til you get me alone . . .

B - Do you, do you, do you want me? Do you, Do you, do you want me?

_Guitars finish with a final chord._

Once they had finished, the crowd responded with tremendous applause, and those that were sitting down stood up.

"Thank you, thank you!" said Hermione and Ginny, and all five of them bowed and went off the stage. They hadn't walked very far, however, when a young woman, maybe about 20 years old, came up to the group.

"Wow, you guys were absolutely fabulous! You should be a band! My dad owns a record comapny, you know . . . he got The Wierd Sisters started. If you want, I can have him make an appointment with you sometime soon," she said. The five of them were rather shocked, but Hermione was the first to speak.

"Do you mean that he could make us a _real_ band?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. So, how's sometime this week for an appointment? I'll have him owl you when he wants to see you, all right?"

"Sure . . . sure, that's great," said Hermione, still in somewhat of a daze, while the rest were totally stunned. After a moment or two of silence, Ginny spoke.

"Hey, I think you guys should return those guitars to the DJ," she said to Harry and Ron.

"Right," they said, and went over to him.

"We were just putting these back, all right?" they said to him, but he stopped them.

"No, no, no, you were both so good on those guitars I'll let you keep them! You can be sure that if you guys make it big, I'll be at your first concert!" he exclaimed.

"Really? We can keep them?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Sure, no problem, we never really use them anyway. Good luck to you!" said the DJ, and waved off Harry and Ron.

"He let us keep the guitars!" said Ron excitedly when they had gone back to Hermione, Ginny, and Draco.

"We should have asked him if you could have one of their drum sets, Malfoy, we're sorry," said Harry.

"No, it's okay, I have my own set at home, and I prefer it. And you can stop calling me Malfoy, you know," he responded.

"Old habits die hard," said Harry.

"Well, Harry, you work on that," said Draco, and walked away. The four remaining seventeen-year-olds stared after him as he walked away.

* * *

AN: Finally! I got it done! I absolutely love that song! Now, review! Chop chop! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the song "Do You Want Me," by Hilary Duff, nor any electric or bass guitars, nor a drum set . . . hehe.

xXx SpicySugar xXx


End file.
